Sagwa's Shock Day (Season 2: Episode 30, in SuperMalechi's future)
Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat *Season 2, episode 30: Sagwa's Shock Day *Written by Steve Viksten *Storyboard by: Patrick Cunningham *Starring: Sagwa, Dongwa, Sheegwa, Baba Miao, Mama Miao, Nai Nai, Yeh Yeh, Jet Jet, Wing Wing, Hun Hun. Lik Lik, Jet Jet's Mom and Dad *Locations: The palace, the attic. the alley, the pond, the grass, the rocky pass, the mountains, the pagoda, the doggy shed and the village *Approx.: 11 minutes and 30 seconds Transcript *(this episode opens up on a sunny afternoon. We fade to see Sagwa, Dongwa and Sheegwa playing with the ball at the pond next to the palace. A scroll is floating in the air and lowers to the ground next to Sagwa.) *Sagwa: "Huh? What's this?" *(Sagwa walks over to it and reads) *Sagwa: "Dear, felines of the world, my son, Jet Jet has a hurt paw. Please, someone, make sure to get something for him in honor to get well soon. Love, Mrs. Jart-De" *(Sagwa is puzzled) *Sagwa: "I wonder who will help?" *(Sagwa walks up to Dongwa and Sheegwa.) *Sagwa: "Dongwa, Sheegwa!" *Dongwa: "What?" *Sheegwa: "Huh?" *Sagwa: "Jet Jet needs help! He's got a hurt paw!" *Dongwa: "Oh, that is real bad!" *Sheegwa: "Terrible! *(Nai Nai walks up) *Sagwa: "Nai Nai, I just heard about Jet Jet" *Nai Nai: "Well, his mom and dad told me about what happened. I just bought a old scroll for you to write. So, Sagwa, you must write this to honor to get well soon for him." *Sagwa: "Okay" *(Sagwa writes the scroll to make Jet Jet feel well again. A few moments later, fade to Sagwa after she finished it) *Sagwa: "Finshed. Nai Nai" *Nai Nai: "Good, my Sagwa granddaughter! You bring this to Jet Jet. He's at his home, which is close to the village" *Sagwa: "Yes Nai Nai" *(she heads off towards Jet Jet's home by the village) *Sagwa: "I got to do something with him" *(she walks over to Jet Jet, who is resting with a bandage on his paw) *Sagwa: "Hey, poor guy. It's me, Sagwa" *Jet Jet: "Sagwa. You're here for me" *Sagwa: "I got this for you. It's...." (shows Jet Jet the "Get well" scroll) "...your get well scroll I wrote" *Jet Jet: "For me?" (grabs the scroll) "Thanks!" *Sagwa: "You're welcome. See ya after you get well again!" *(she leaves, as Jet Jet goes to sleep. Scene goes to next week. Sagwa goes to see Jet Jet, who has his paw unbandaged) *Jet Jet: "Sagwa, thanks for saving my life" *Sagwa: "No problem!" *Jet Jet: (sighs) "It's good to feel better!" *Sagwa: "See ya later, Jet Jet" *(she leaves) *Jet Jet: "It's good to do something for a chance." *(next scene translates to Sagwa playing at the backyard with Dongwa and Sheegwa. They play tag) *Sagwa: (tags Sheegwa) "You're it!" *Sheegwa: (tags Sagwa back) "You're it too!" *Dongwa: (runs and tags the two) "Both of you are it!" *(they laugh) *Sagwa: "I'm glad Jet Jet's better." *Jet Jet: (appears) "I heard that! I can use this little kid skateboard!" *Sagwa: (shocked) "What?! You cannot do this! You're a older kitten!" *(Jet Jet rolls the skateboard with his paw and it crashes into Sagwa, sending her flying into a mud puddle) *Jet Jet: (laughs) *Sagwa: "Be quiet! That isn't how you do mean spirited things!" *(the next scene translates to after Sagwa washes the mud off herself. She sees that Jet Jet is with a yo yo like string) *Sagwa: "Jet Jet, what are you doing?" *Jet Jet: "Using this yo yo string, you dirty face kitten!" *Sagwa: "Stop being rude! Having a ink face doesn't mean my face is dirty!" *Jet Jet: "Here it comes!" (swings ths yo-yo like string around. Sagwa is irritated by this) "I got to go to the mountains!" (leaves) *Sagwa: (to herself) "Why was Jet Jet acting strange?" *(next scene translates to Sagwa with Mama, Baba, Dongwa and Sheegwa at the palace) *Sagwa: "Mama, Baba, Dongwa and Sheegwa. One of the alley cats, Jet Jet was acting worse, like a little kid. He irritated me" *Dongwa: "Oh dear. That's not how big guys who still like little kid stuff since they're little act! I act better like a mature cat with some little kitten things I still like" *Baba: "Are you alright?" *Sagwa: "Yes. I've never seen Jet Jet acting this way before." *Mama: "Why was he acting so little kiddish?" *Sagwa: "I don't know, Mama. He found some little kid skateboard and just started acting like this" *Sheegwa: "That was mine. Jet Jet took it" *Dongwa: "Someone need to teach this fool straight" *Sagwa: "Also, I didn't feel comfortable with Jet Jet being around us if he's acting this way" *Mama: "Well, we are more welcome to be alone til you help Jet Jet stop acting like this" *Sagwa: "Thanks, Mama" *(she leaves the palace and heads off to find Jet Jet) *Sagwa: "I must get ahold of Jet Jet. What he's doing doesn't seem right" *(Fufu flies in) *Sagwa: "Hi Fufu. Jet Jet has found some little kid skateboard and started acting strange" *Fufu: "What?" *Sagwa: "I need to teach him straight" *Fufu: "Why was he acting like this?" *Sagwa: "It's a long story. Can you come with me?" *Fufu: "Sure thing" Category:Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat